Nocturne: Whispers in the Dark
by Silver Phoenix Ranger
Summary: MMPR/DT AU: There are whispers in the dark and Zordon's sacrifice has failed. Two teams of Rangers must call upon old powers to fight new battles. Can the Rangers rebuild their teams and overcome the darkness that threatens to destroy all that is good?
1. Coming Together

**Nocturne**

**One: Whispers in the Dark**

By Silver Phoenix Ranger

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all affiliates belong to Saban and Disney. They are being used without permission and no profit is being made from this.

A/N: _Nocturne_ is a three-part series: _Whispers in the Dark, Night Falls_, and _Breaking Dawn_ (which, btw, is not in any relation to the Twilight Series). Everything before and thru Dino Thunder can be considered cannon (MMPR: The Movie is not cannon, while Turbo: A Power Ranger's Movie is). I haven't seen much beyond MMPR season 3, and most of Dino Thunder so please excuse my creative liberties.

Summary: A/U MMPR/DT—the original Morphin Rangers are called together by a mysterious stranger who evokes memories of Zordon and his legacy. They discover that Zordon's sacrifice--while noble in all intent--as failed. An old evil as resurfaced and the Rangers must call upon old Powers to fight a new battle. Along the way they discover how much they have missed in each others lives and that old friendships--and relationships--must start anew. Can they come together after they have grown so far apart? Meanwhile, the most recent team of Rangers is coming to terms with losing their powers. Can their unlikely friendships continue now that the one thing that brought them together is gone? Will new feelings confuse old relationships? What happens when they realize their battle isn't quite over? And when the two teams unite and their separate battles merge, all the Rangers are forced to one horrifying conclusion: The price of victory is one they never thought they would have to pay.

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of violence, profanity, some slight adult situations (nothing graphic) and character death. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

**Part One: Coming Together**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the weather couldn't have been more beautiful—it was the perfect day.

And the first Pink Ranger knew that perfect days always ended up ruined.

Kimberly frowned at the package on the table. She had come into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee when she saw the box and envelope sitting in the center of her kitchen table—she knew it hadn't been there the night before. The small black velvet box screamed jewelry and she wondered if Bryan had snuck into her apartment and left her this gift. The thought disturbed her on multiple levels. After spending more than he could afford on a lavish engagement ring—the second after their first engagement went south—and his insistence that they pay for their own wedding, Kim didn't think it wise that Bryan was spending so much on extravagant items when they had more important bills to pay.

She chewed her bottom lip and fought the voice of her younger self that screamed to forget all logic and open the box: whatever it was, it was bound to be beautiful. Bryan spared no expense when it came to spending money on Kim.

Which led to her second concern: The jewelry, the expensive gifts, and grand gestures would never make up for it all. Not for the failure of their first engagement after he suddenly decided he wanted to take some time to travel the world alone, and not for the failure of her relationship with Tommy. Granted Kim knew she couldn't really blame Bryan for that; she accepted responsibility for her own decisions and she knew that Bryan's only fault was being a good friend who tried to heal the part of her that broke when she left Angel Grove. She was the coward who wanted the quick fix to alleviate her fears instead of trusting in the bond she shared with everyone back home.

She tentatively reached out for the box and then decided it was more appropriate to open the envelope beside it first. She opened the pink package and slowly pulled out the paper inside and frowned when she realized it had not come from Bryan. Her heart beat faster as she realized that someone—a stranger—had been in her apartment undetected. Kim instinctively looked over her shoulders and reassured herself that she was a former Power Ranger. Despite the fact that it had been almost ten years since she had donned a Ranger uniform, she was still fairly confident in her abilities to defend herself against most threats. She turned her attention back to the letter in her hand and her heart stopped as she read the few words scrawled in neat, precise handwriting across the pink parchment:

_**July 1**__**st**__**, 2004 **_

_**Where it all began**_

_**Remember Zordon **_

Kim felt faint as she read the words for the first time. The room began to spin and Kim quickly pulled out a chair and placed her forehead against the cool wood of her kitchen table. Her chest ached with the thought of Zordon and she didn't even try to stop the tears from coming. He had meant so much to her and she very much doubted that the scars his loss left her with would ever heal; no Ranger who had known Zordon would. She allowed herself to wallow in grief for a few moments before bracing herself for what would come next.

Her fingers trembled slightly and she closed her eyes and held her breath as she opened the box. She told herself that nothing so small could be that bad, so she squared her shoulders and opened her eyes.

She was wrong.

She dropped the box and the gold coin fell to the ground, rolling a few feet away from her. It came to rest in the sunlight from her small window and as the light reflected, she caught a small shimmer of pink. She slowly rose to her feet and took the few tentative steps towards the coin. She knelt next to it but refused to touch it. The emblem of the Pterodactyl was carved into its face and the Pink Ranger realized that this was her first Power Coin. But that was impossible; it had long been destroyed.

"It's just a copy." Kim tried to convince herself, "A perfect copy of a magic coin that only a handful of people have seen."

She finally decided that she looked rather silly squatting on her kitchen floor and staring at a useless coin. She reached to pick up the coin and as her skin barely brushed against the warm metal, a familiar sensation washed through her very being and Kim wanted to laugh, scream, and break down weeping all at once. It was indeed her first coin and it was once again filled with Power.

She held it firmly in her grasp and the words of the letter once again whispered in her mind. The date, Zordon's name, leaving her Power Coin: it could only mean one thing: She was being asked to once again take up the mantle of the Pink Ranger.

She shook her head and shoved the coin back into its box and tossed it into one of her cabinets. "Out of sight, out of mind." She reassured herself, "I'll just never use those plates again."

Kim scolded herself for her cowardice, but the thought of being a Ranger again was too terrifying after all the lengths she had gone through to stop dwelling in the past and look towards her future. She had just started accepting the path she had chosen for herself all those years ago and the past needed to stay in its place. She had struggled to bury emotions that had threatened to haunt her until the end and managed to rebuild bridges that had once been burned. She had finally managed to find happiness and contentment in the life she had settled for; she couldn't afford to risk everything just to go back and face what she had lost—what she had given up. She had little to gain and so much to lose.

She left the kitchen and walked into her small office, glancing at the calendar above her desk. _The First of July is only a few days away; you should book your flight now._ She shook the thought from her head and she insisted that she wasn't going anywhere. On July 1st, she would stay locked inside her apartment and wait for the 2nd to come. Her resolution crumbled a bit when she glanced at the locked filing cabinet that held all her most prized possessions from her days as a Ranger: Her communicator, pictures of her and her friends in uniforms, the diary she kept from the moment she became the Pink Ranger until the moment she boarded the plane that took her from Angel Grove, and the letters she had received from her friends, including Tommy. There were letters from before and after the break up and she cherished every one of them. They had all kept in contact through the years as they wrote to each other every few months, her last connections to the life she had thrown away.

Again she glanced at the calendar and tempting thoughts flitted through her brain. Who else had received these packages? Who sent them? Who would go on the First?

Would Tommy be there?

Just thinking about the former White Ranger made Kim forget all the time she had spent trying leave the past behind. For a few minutes, her heart cried out louder than any logic her brain tried to reason with and she picked up the phone and started dialing. After two rings Kim couldn't help but smile as the person on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Trini!"

* * *

The first Yellow Ranger paused just outside the coffee house, gazing inside the window and sucked in a deep breath. Jason sat in an intimate booth and she grinned when she noted that ten years had hardly changed his fashion sense. He still wore a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans, and she guessed that he had a brown leather jacket for the cooler days in Angel rove. It was nice to know that _some_ things never changed.

In that thought, Trini caught her own reflection in the glass and her grin faded. Her hair, now chin-length was the most obvious change but she also saw ashen skin and dark circles under her eyes from years of burying herself in her work, trying to find something to preoccupy her thoughts whenever they strayed to certain times and places that evoked memories she would much rather forget. She had avoided Angel Grove like the plague, telling herself there was very little here to justify more than a customary visit to her relatives, though even they preferred to visit her in Chicago. Her friends were scattered across the U.S. and only Jason still resided in their hometown. She could imagine the hurt on his face when he received her message, telling him she had been in Angel Grove for almost a week already and she hadn't once called him until she had to. She hadn't wanted to avoid the former Red Ranger, but she knew that meeting him would lead to conversations that would only make her miserable. She had wanted to get through her vacation unnoticed until someone forced her hand.

Jason looked down at his watch and Trini realized that she had been staring for far too long. She opened the door and smiled as Jason stood up from his seat and greeted her with a warm hug. "Long time no see." she nodded in agreement as she sat down. "I was surprised to get your message saying you were already in town." There it was, a bit of hurt evidenced in his tone. "What brought you to Angel Grove?"

"I guess I was just being nostalgic." Trini played with her mug as she refused to meet Jason's eyes, "I haven't taken a vacation in such a long time, everyone in the firm practically packed my bags for me." She laughed, "Mom and dad have been begging for me to come home, so I finally caved. It's been nice." Her smile faltered and Jason gave an understanding nod and the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I just wish everyone else was here too." Jason had always been easy to talk to because he knew how to just listen; it reminded her that not every memory of her past was hurtful.

"Everyone meaning Billy, right?" When did Jason become so perceptive?

Trini pursed her lips, "I understand why he went to Aquitar; I would hate to think what could have happened..." she trailed off for a moment and shuddered, "I don't understand why he had to stay. He had plenty of reasons to come home."

The first Red Ranger placed his hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly, "I'm sure he had his reasons." Jason then steered the conversation away from Billy and towards the reason they had decided to meet abruptly, "So, you didn't receive your message until after you were in Angel Grove?"

Trini nodded in affirmation, allowing herself to get sucked in to Ranger mode, "It was just a coincidence that I was already here. I woke up and there the coin and letter were, laying on the nightstand in my hotel room." She paused, "Whoever sent it must be tracking our every move."

"You're probably right. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"I just got off the phone with Kim; she's booked her flight and will be here later tonight."

Jason raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "Zack too. He called earlier and gave me his flight information. We should have Kim meet him at the airport and they can share a car."

"I'll call her later." Trini agreed, "Anyone else?"

Jason shook his head, "If Rocky, Adam or Aisha got any messages; they would probably call each other. Kat would contact Tanya first and vice versa."

Trini frowned, "What about Tommy?"

"Haven't heard from him yet, but he'll call me if he gets one."

"So far it looks like four of the five original members got the message and Tommy probably got one too" She paused, "I think that's who is going to be there."

Jason looked at her quizzically, "You think the six original Rangers are being called back together?"

Trini shrugged, "Five, I don't see how they could have gotten in touch with Billy." She didn't hide the bitterness in her voice well, so she pushed past it hoping Jason wouldn't notice. "Look, we received the original Power Coins with this message; besides the six of us only Rocky, Aisha, and Adam have used the Dino coins. It's possible they may be there too, but their coins were destroyed and ours haven't had power since we left—except for that Red Ranger mission and that was a temporary flux of Red Power from the Grid that allowed you to do that**."**

"But Kim's coin was destroyed, too." Jason pointed out, "I guess I'm not so much concerned with how our coins are recharged. I'm more concerned with how this person snuck into my sock drawer, found my coin, recharged it and put it in a fancy box on my coffee table without me being the wiser."

"Well, how freaked out do you think I was? I left my coin back in Chicago—and I'm not even going to tell you which drawer I kept mine in!"

Jason laughed and took a sip of his coffee, "Well, Kim and Zack are flying in tonight and it's only the 29th. What do we do until the 1st?"

Trini smiled and decided to let go of her fears and forge ahead. Jason was a steady rock that quelled her fears about the past and reminded her that the future was still in her power. "Catch up."

* * *

"Well, are you going to go or not?" Haley casually questioned.

"I don't know." Tommy paused as he fingered the Dragon Dagger, "I don't know who else will be there."

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Tommy knew Haley was trying to be tactful. "I thought you kept in touch with everyone?" Tommy knew that 'everyone' translated to Kim. "What would be so bad with seeing them?"

_Because the letters allowed me to hide behind a piece of paper; being in person is a totally different story._ The Black Ranger knew that wasn't an acceptable answer in Haley's book; in fact, there wasn't a good reply. Still, he tried a cop-out answer any way. "I just don't see a reason to go."

"Don't give me that crap Thomas Oliver." Haley snapped and Tommy winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, "You said yourself that the whole thing with Kim was in the past, so what's the problem? Besides, you and I both know that something pretty big must be happening if that coin has power again. You aren't the least bit concerned that the fate of the world may hang in the balance?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I understand that, Haley, I really do. And you're right, Kim is in the past. I don't hurt to think about her—and I want it to stay that way."

"Then keep it that way." Haley offered simply, "It's been almost such a long time, Tommy. You're both adults and you've moved on with your lives; it's time to prove it to yourself. Go there, see Kim if she's there, be her friend, do whatever it is you guys are being asked to do, then come home and move on to the next stage of your life."

"You make it sound easy." Tommy smiled.

"It is easy. Tommy, we both know you've moved on from Kim years ago. Don't let this irrational fear—because you know that's what it is—prevent you from doing this. You haven't seen any of these people in such a long time and I know you miss all of them."

Tommy picked up the Green Power Coin and smiled, knowing in his heart that Haley's words were true. He knew Kim would always be a treasured part of his past, but he also knew that the feelings of regret and anger no longer resided in that part of his heart. What was he so afraid of then?

"I'm going." He stated firmly.

"Of course you are." Haley replied with a smug tone. "Now that my work is done, I need to get back to the lab."

Tommy smiled, "Now, by lab do you mean Mark?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The furious indignation in Haley's voice was enough to confirm Tommy's suspicions. "You know perfectly well that this trip to Hong Kong is strictly professional and just because I ran into an old flame isn't going to change that."

Tommy laughed, "Of course. Get back to work and tell Mark hello."

He hung up before Haley could respond and leaned back in his recliner. His smile faded as he stared at the Dagger and coin sitting on his coffee table. The green paper was still sitting on his floor where he had dropped it in his shock. The words burned through his brain like a mantra as he stood up and made a bee-line to his room. He pulled out a small black suitcase before changing his mind and pulling all of them out. It was very likely that this would be a long trip and though Tommy hated packing, he kept repeating the words written on the green parchment over and over as he stuffed his belongings into the bags with little care.

Satisfied that he had packed enough, he made a quick call to the Mercer household to inform Anton that he would be leaving town for a while.

"Sorry Dr. O." Trent's voice rang over the phone, "Dad's been feeling sick lately, but I'll give him the message. Do you want me to tell Kira and the guys too?"

Tommy paused, that would save him a phone call. Though Reefside was safe, old habits died hard and he wanted the last team of Rangers to keep an eye on things while he was gone. "That would be great, Trent. Tell you're dad to get better."

Tommy grabbed the coin and dagger and placed them in the glove compartment of his jeep. As he turned on to the main highway towards Angel Grove, he dialed Jason's number in hopes that he would have some clue as to what was going to happen next.

* * *

With the holiday fast approaching, the tiny airport at Angel Grove was bustling as staffers and security guards struggled to compensate for the extra visitors that filled its corridors. Kim began to feel claustrophobic as she stepped off the ramp and into the gate and yet she felt a rush of warmth and relief through her being just at the thought of finally coming home. What had taken her so long to come back here?

She pulled out her cell phone and read her latest text message from Trini, detailing Zack's flight information. Her smile growing wider in anticipation, Kim hoisted her white duffel bag over her shoulder and headed over towards Zack's gate. Flights in and out of Angel Grove were rarely delayed and Zack would be landing in a matter of moments. According to Trini's latest message, Zack was still unaware that the first Pink Ranger would be there to greet him and Kim relished in the opportunity to surprise one of her oldest friends.

Kim was practically jumping out of her sandals in excitement as everyone began to filter off the ramp. Zack finally bounced out the door and Kim opened her mouth to shout out to him. The words quickly died in her throat and her jaw hung slack as a tall, blue-eyed, blonde, former Pink Ranger followed right behind him—their arms tangled together.

She managed to snap her mouth shut before either of them saw her and Kim's shock gave way to excitement as Zack finally caught her eye. Kat released his arm as the Black Ranger drove straight towards Kim, threw his arms around her, and hoisted her into the air. "Oh wow, Kim! I had no idea you were going to be here!"

Kim smiled as she shared a tight embrace with Kat, "Trini thought it was a good idea."

Kat's smile seemed to beam brighter then Kim could ever remember, "This is just great! I'm so glad she thought of this."

Zack nodded eagerly in agreement, "I'm assuming you're staying at the Angel Grove Inn?" Kim nodded the affirmative, "Fantastic. That's where Trini and Tommy are staying too."

Kim's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name, "So Tommy's going to be here?" She tried to sound casual as her heart pounded in her chest.

Kat's gaze was perceptive, "Have you spoken to Tommy recently?"

Kim shrugged, "As much as everyone else, I guess." She suddenly realized--looking at Zack and Kat's entwined hands--that she may not have known as much about her friends as she once thought. "Should we go get our luggage and car then?"

"Well, definitely the luggage." Zack started slowly as he shared a knowing glance with Kat, "But since I didn't know you were going to be here, I called Tommy to see if he could pick us up on his way into town."

Kim felt an easy smile grace her features and she realized that she was indeed ready to see Tommy again, and the possibilities that meeting may bring. "That sounds great." And it was the truth.

So the three hustled through the airport while exchanging small talk; they all agreed that they would save the big events of their lives for when they were all together the next morning.

"So of course I called Tanya who called Aisha who talked to Rocky who spoke to Adam." Kat ticked off the names, "So we thought we'd crash your impromptu reunion—we don't need mysterious invitations to have fun."

Kim giggled, "This is just awesome." She was practically skipping down the hallway and she suddenly felt sixteen again. "I can't believe everyone is going to be here!"

They turned the corner towards baggage claim. "No kidding." Zack paused to help Kat adjust her carry on, "I was kind of disappointed when Jason said he thought it was only going to be five of us. I knew when Kat didn't get the same message that it was just the originals being called back together."

Kim and Kat nodded in agreement as they reached their final destination. "Well, let's keep an eye out for Tommy." Kat craned her neck around the crowd. "Is that him?" she asked disbelievingly.

Kim followed her gaze and she recognized him in an instant. Her mouth dropped slightly and she felt her cheeks flush—he was still as gorgeous as ever! His now short hair accented his strong face and chiseled jaw. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his and she still found herself drowning in the chocolate brown orbs. Since he hadn't noticed them yet, she allowed herself to take in his physique. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off every muscle in his body and his dark jeans fit so perfectly and Kim had to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Hey Tommy!" Zack yelled and Kim snapped back to attention, suddenly realizing Tommy may not have been as excited to see her.

The Black Dino Ranger jogged towards them, his smile faltering at the sight of Kim and Kat and the first Pink Ranger's stomach began to twist into tight knots. "I didn't realize you two would be here." He pointed to the Pink Rangers, "It's so good to see all of you." Kim sighed in relief at his genuine smile and the sincerity in his voice. She paid little head to the hope sprouting in her chest as Tommy stepped closer to her.

She and Tommy embraced and the knots in Kim's stomach untied. "Have we really gone this long without seeing each other?" Kim whispered as she locked eyes with Tommy.

Silence settled between the four of them as they dwelled on her words. They gathered their luggage and all struggled to make it fit in Tommy's jeep. Kim raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Tommy's numerous suitcases, "I thought you hated packing?" she wondered aloud.

Tommy shrugged, "I do. I didn't really know how long we would be here, so I just threw all of my clothes in suitcases." He paused and frowned, "I'm pretty sure I forgot my underwear."

Laughing, they took their seats with luggage crammed between them. Kim turned back to the second Pink Ranger. "So Kat, how did you get roped into all of this?"

Kat placed her head against Zack's shoulder and smiled wistfully, "Well, Zack decided to propose…" She lifted her left hand and the diamond sparkled in the moonlight.

Kim exchanged a shocked glance with Tommy, as they were becoming more and more aware of just how far apart they had all drifted.

"And I made the mistake of mixing up the box with the ring and the box with my coin." Zack finished, "It was awkward…**"**

Laughter rang from the jeep as they pulled up to the hotel. "Wow." Kat glanced at her watch, "We made better time then I thought."

"No kidding, Mr. Oliver here was actually on time for a change." Zack clapped his hand against Tommy's back, who smirked in return.

"Actually, it's Dr. Oliver, thankyouverymuch." He instinctively reached over and helped Kim pull out a suitcase that had gotten lodged in the door. Kim let the suitcase hit the pavement as she shared a surprised expression with Zack and Kat. Tommy smiled slightly as he reached and picked up the suitcase and grabbed the rest of Kim's luggage. He turned to walk back to the hotel, leaving his stuff behind for a second trip. "I got my PhD in paleontology."

"Wow, congratulations." Kim whispered watching as he carried her luggage to her room, which was fortunately next to his and a few doors down from Kat and Zack's. The reality of how much they had all missed in each others lives was finally sinking in. They all stood out in the hallway for a moment letting that thought fester between them. As they bid each other goodnight, they did so with a silent promise to change all of that.

* * *

Tommy had much to think about as he marched back out to his jeep to grab his luggage. His quick pace slowed with each step as the events of the past hour finally settled in.

After almost 10 years, Kimberly Ann Heart walked back into his life and his world was turned upside down—just not in the way he had expected it. Tommy had anticipated feeling a slew of emotions ranging from anger to shock to pure unadulterated love, but he wasn't really sure what to expect. So when he finally caught his first glimpse of the woman who had once been the girl who stole his heart—and gave it back to him in unrecognizable pieces—Tommy was dumbfounded by the lack of, well, anything. He had no desire to rip her to pieces, nor did he want to sweep her off her feet and steal a kiss.

His first thoughts of Kim involved appraising her appearance; she still wore pink though her style had matured from the childish choices of her youth. Her hair was longer though unremarkable and her smile was just as warm, though slightly wary. Tommy didn't count that against her since he was certain she had expected a cold reunion. Tommy thought the moment they hugged he would finally feel something; that some spark, good or bad, would be ignited. Still, there bodies meet and Kim's breath brushed against his neck and the only feeling Tommy could muster was relief that there was no tension between them.

"So what happened?" Tommy muttered aloud to himself as he pulled open the back door of his jeep.

"I don't know bro, why don't you tell us?"

Under any other circumstances, Tommy would have cursed himself for letting his guard down but the familiar voice quelled all concern and Tommy spun around to face the first Red and Yellow Rangers. "Why do you always need to know my business?" Tommy teased, "Stop eavesdropping and get a life of your own."

Jason laughed and offered his hand and Tommy took it heartily, "Don't judge me; you were the one talking to yourself."

Tommy shook his head and then embraced Trini, who felt she owed Tommy some sort of explanation. "Jason was just dropping me off, my rental car broke down and I don't really want to bother with it tonight. He was just going to drop me off when we saw you."

Jason leaned over Tommy's shoulder and peered into the backseat of his jeep, "Pack enough?"

Tommy shook his head, "You should have seen it with Zack, Kat, and Kim's stuff crammed in here."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, "Kat's here?" making a clear attempt to avoid the more painfully obvious question.

"Came with Zack—they're engaged."

Trini gave a knowing smile, "Zack did a lot of networking in Europe during the conference and he spent a lot of time over there when we were finished. I know when he heard Kat was in London he wanted to meet her—he really missed his Ranger connections."

Jason appeared dumbfounded, "Still—ENGAGED?"

Tommy shook his head, "You could have knocked me over with a feather." He paused, "How did none of us know this?"

Jason shook his head and Trini seemed to appraise Tommy carefully, "How was Kim?"

Jason seemed to straighten and caught Tommy's eye, indicating that he was just as interested in Tommy's answer. "She seemed good." Tommy replied as honestly as he could.

"How do you feel?" The end of the question—'about her'--was deliberately left off, but still hung in the air.

After a few seconds of mulling and trying to decide just exactly how he did feel, Tommy answered honestly, "I don't really know. I saw her—nothing. I hugged her—nothing. We talked—nothing. I don't get it, after all that we shared and all the emotions I had invested in that relationship how can I now feel so little?"

"How did you manage to get over Kim and start going out with Kat?" Trini asked.

Tommy bit his lower lip and thought for a moment, "I didn't." He absorbed those words and their ramifications for a second before continuing, "I couldn't get over Kim. Like I said, I put so much of myself into our relationship and there was no way I could ever go back to a time pre-Kimberly."

The air around them was starting to cool and a slight breeze picked up around them, despite his current thoughts it didn't escape Tommy's eyes that Jason had placed his jacket around Trini's shoulders. A potentially innocent gesture from one friend to another, but the possibility of something else didn't escape Tommy's interest. "Keep going." Trini's voice had softened slightly, a bit of confusion in her eyes as she wrapped the jacket around her tightly—was she confused about the meaning of the gesture, or her feelings about it?

"After the entire Muranthias experience, I knew that my feelings for Kim were as strong as ever. I almost walked up to her that day at the tournament in some desperate attempt to win her back. But then I realized I had to make a choice." Tommy paused and Jason motioned for him to continue, "I had been going out with Kat, but our relationship had never really gone anywhere and it was then that I understood why: I hadn't moved on. I had let my feelings for Kim linger and as I saw her there, happy and content with the life she had chosen, I decided I had to make my own choices."

Jason crossed his arms, "What was that."

Tommy thought long and hard and finally came to his answer, "I had to just _not_ feel anymore—at least, not towards her. A part of me had always thought that when I saw Kim again, I could convince her that she wasn't happy, but she came back and I saw the truth that had always haunted me and I had to let go. I was worried that any emotions for Kim—both good and bad-- would have ruined my relationship with Kat. Instead, I took everything I loved and hated about Kim and just kind of repressed it. I guess after ten years, it's finally gone."

"Is it really gone?" Trini noted wryly, her eyes still on the luggage in the backseat and Tommy gave her a look of confusion, "I just find it odd that you came here with four sets of luggage and four sets of hands, and somehow _your_ luggage gets left behind for a second trip.

_Damn Trini was perceptive._

Tommy's eyes sought out Jason, who was grinning wickedly, "So who had the empty hands?"

They both laughed when Tommy didn't answer.

* * *

The room was suffocating him. Every breath of oxygen that entered his lungs burned as if the air was poisoned against him. His body burned with fever as something alien—and yet intimately familiar--tried to claw itself out from his very insides. He tore at his sheets; ravaging the fabric much like this parasite was destroying his body—his humanity.

Anton had woken the night before to the sound of a deep voice chanting in a foreign tongue; one that he had never heard uttered once in all his travels. He dismissed it as the last remnants of a dream he had already forgotten and turned to ensure that he had not disturbed Elsa. She had still been lost deeply in dreams of her own, her brows creased with frustration and Anton wondered if once again she was dreaming of the life she shared before—the life she could never remember as dreams faded and reality set in just as the sun would rise into the sky.

It frustrated him to no end that he could not help her. He could not ease her fears and confusion—and perhaps merge the life she once had with the life she was living now. It was the one thing keeping them from sharing complete happiness.

How she looked at him with such compassion and love was beyond all his understanding; after all, he was the one to blame for all her loses. Yet, she held no grudge and reminded him daily that Mesogog and Anton Mercer were not one and the same.

Anton wasn't so sure that was true.

Even now, he was sure this illness—if that's what it could be called—was in fact fate's way of punishing him for the wrongs he had committed against humanity. He had created all that Mesogog had used to wreak havoc upon humanity; even Mesogog himself came from the very mind of Anton Mercer.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and Anton broke free from his reverie. "Come in." He rasped and was surprised by the deep tone in his voice and the way the words scratched against his throat. His son stepped slowly into the room and Anton was grateful the lights remained off; he didn't wish for Trent to see him like this.

If he hadn't been in so much pain, Anton would have laughed at that thought. Trent had witnessed his father in far worse condition and at the time Anton could have hardly cared for his son's opinions. Though his son looked up at him with respect and a hint of admiration; Anton only felt shame and disgust that his only son discovered that the man who had become his father and been a monster, both figuratively and literally.

"Are you feeling any better?" Trent's voice whispered with soft concern.

Determined to be strong, and perhaps because he was afraid of the truth; Anton lied to his son. "I'll be just fine." He managed to banish the rasp for a moment, "Shouldn't you be out with Kira and the boys?"

"I'm going out to find them now." Trent replied and Anton felt a rush of guilt when he heard relief in his son's voice. "I just wanted to check on you and give you a message from Dr. Oliver."

At the mention of his good friend's name, the creature inside sprung back to life; tearing even harder as it desperately tried to break free. Anton shook off the rage and hatred that flashed through his mind at the mention of Dr. Thomas Oliver. He was clearly delusional from the fever and still trying to shake off the remnants of the traumatic experience from the last year.

It would stop eventually.

"What did Tommy have to say?" Again, that name brought forth such anger that Anton's body began to spasm with real pain.

"He's going to Angel Grove for a while," he hesitated before adding, "He's got a reunion of sorts or something I guess."

Anton let out a loud cough that caused his whole body to shake and his hand instinctively latched onto his mattress, the sounds of his coughs muffling the sound of fabric shredding. "Are you sure you're okay?" Trent asked again, "I can stay home if you need, I don't think you should be alone while Elsa's chaperoning that field trip for the summer school students."

Anton commanded his body to be still and though he could feel his insides rebelling, he was able to relax his muscles just enough to be convincing. "I'll be fine." He repeated, "Go and have fun with your friends. You four have such a short time together before you leave for school."

There was silence in the darkness as Trent hesitated before reluctantly agreeing, "I promise I won't stay out late. Sleep well." And he shut the door behind him, the last bit of light leaving the room.

The moment the door latched shut, Anton inhaled and prepared to exhale a sigh of relief, but his throat closed shut. There was someone else in the room; it's claws digging into his chest, its rancid breath against his face and neck. He struggled to breathe as he fumbled with the lamp and bathed the room in its dim light. No one was there, but he could still feel a presence next to him. He could feel the blood pooling in his shirt as its talons sank deeper and he looked down and saw the crimson staining the torn fabric. He tried to let out a cry, but still his throat would not let him breathe. It was then he looked into the mirror and saw his tormentor.

It was himself—a twisted hybrid of Anton Mercer and Mesogog--hunched over his body with his open jaws hovering over the exposed flesh of his neck.

Anton struggled with the invisible force, trying desperately to push it away. Instead, the creature laughed perversely as it ran its tongue across his neck and Anton felt a chill down his spine as the saliva dripped down his throat, pooling with the blood on his chest. "You'll never escape me Anton." It hissed lovingly, "We are one and the same."

Suddenly, he was able to release his breath and his terror filled scream filled the entire empty household. The creature sunk its teeth into the tender flesh of his throat and the scream faded, but the world did not. Anton was forced to watch as the creature slowly faded from sight but the wounds it had created remained.His saw its twisted smile of triumph with the blood from his throat coating its pointed, yellow teeth. Curious as to why he was not dead he opened his mouth to ask, but the sound that came through his cracked lips was not human.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssss."

* * *

_A/N: I've wanted to merge the Morphin Team and Dino Thunder team ever since I first saw DT, so that's where the basis of this story came from. It's quickly developed into quite a big story, but I'm excited to work on it! Also, for those of you who have read Honor and Sacrifice, I am diligently working on Legacy as well as Faith and Heroes. For those who are interested, the first part of Legacy will be posted very soon. Now, go read Chapter 2…we'll see more from the Morphin teams and the Dino Thunder gang makes their appearance._


	2. Better Days

**Part Two: Better Days**

* * *

"Conner, could you please slow down!" Kira shrieked out her reprimand and Ethan found himself smiling even as his body was slammed against the car door while they rounded another sharp curve. "You're going to get us killed!"

"God Kira, would you just chill?" Conner rolled his eyes and pressed his foot deeper into the accelerator. Ethan shook his head; Kira should have known her scolding would have that effect on Conner. "In case you forgot, this was your idea. The sun is going to rise soon so we have to hurry."

Kira opened her mouth, thought for a moment, and then slammed it back shut. She turned away from Conner and gazed out the window at the blurred trees. Ethan leaned back and let out a slow sigh of relief, thinking that was the end of their argument. "We wouldn't have had to hurry if you wouldn't have been messing around with Haley's coffee grinder and spilled grounds everywhere." _I knew it was too good to be true._

"Yeah, well you were the one who wanted coffee!"

"I was suggesting we stop somewhere along the way, not steal from Haley while she was gone!"

"Hey, we're watching the building while she's in Hong Kong. It's not like anyone else is drinking it!"

"You don't even like coffee!"

"You said you wanted some!"

"You know what I meant!"

"No I didn't. I still can't read your mind Kira!"

"Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this right now!"

Conner slammed his foot on the brakes and Ethan flew forward, his seatbelt digging into his chest and stomach and slamming him back against this seat. "Listen dude…" Ethan had had enough of their arguing.

"What do you mean?" Conner rounded towards the backseat and completely ignoring Ethan. "You said you wanted to come out here at dawn."

Ethan closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes; he was tired of being ignored while the two of them argued with each other. He reached out and grabbed Conner's shoulder to turn him back around. He opened his mouth to give them both a piece of his mind, but apparently Kira wasn't finished. "I was talking to Trent!" The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger threw his hands up in exasperation and fell back as he waited for the rest to play out so he could move on with his life.

"Yeah, so?" The Blue Ranger shook his head, how slow could Conner be?

"Don't be deliberately dense." Kira admonished, "I wanted to spend some time alone with Trent." The last words trailed from her lips and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

Conner nodded once and turned back in his seat and they started moving again, the tense silence filled the car. Sensing the waters were safe, Ethan decided he could speak. "Why did Trent leave in such a hurry?" He asked, referring to Trent's sudden alarm and harried goodbye after the four of them spent the entire night watching Alfred Hitchcock on the Cyber Space Café's couch.

Kira offered a weak smile, "His dad isn't feeling very well and Elsa's out of the house for a while. Trent just doesn't want him to be alone."

"Wow, that dude can't catch a break." Ethan sighed.

The Blue Ranger watched Conner's reaction closely, knowing his relationship with Trent was rocky at best. "Trent's spending a lot of time with Anton." The Red Ranger offered his observation, "How are they doing?"

Ethan was caught of guard by the genuine interest in Conner's voice. Kira shrugged, "Trent wants to spend a lot of time with his father—you know, make up for what they lost." Ethan watched her expression closely as she closed her eyes and placed her forehead against the glass of the window. "I just wish he'd…" Her eyes shot open and she realized who she was with. "Never mind." She muttered.

Ethan frowned, "I've noticed." He spoke up, "Trent's been focusing a lot on his father, and that makes you feel angry and left out." Kira's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest but Ethan wouldn't let her, "It's okay; you can be jealous. We all leave Reefside in a few months and you're worried about what will happen between you and Trent when that day comes. You're relationship is still pretty new and you're worried if you don't do something to make it stronger, it will fall apart when you go your separate ways for school."

The Red and Yellow Rangers stared at him silently for a moment, exchanging shocked glances. Finally, Conner tentatively spoke, "Dude, how did you get all that?"

Ethan smirked with pride, "You know, just because I have my face buried in a computer doesn't mean I'm not aware of what's going on around me. I'm more perceptive than you give me credit for."

Kira buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, "Now that we've exposed my personal life, can we just go home?"

Conner shook his head firmly, "You wanted to do this, so we're going to do it." He stopped the car and put it in park. "Besides we're already here."

Ethan looked out the window and noticed they had parked in Dr. O's driveway. "Good thing he isn't home, I don't think the good Doctor would appreciate seeing us this early in the morning."

Conner and Kira shared a soft chuckle and the three of them got out of the car and wandered into the woods behind the house. "Should we get a flashlight?" Kira wondered aloud.

Conner shook his head, "I'm sure Dr. O locked his house, alarms and all. Besides the sun will be coming up any moment."

The Red Ranger was right and as they traveled deeper into the woods the light began to creep through the trees. It started as a dim orange light that filtered through the trunks and as the moments passed the light grew brighter and higher as it broke through the leaves. The walked in silence and after about a half hour they reached a clearing, they decided to stop and the three of them lay down in the grass. Ethan reveled in the silence between them; though he found Kira and Conner's bickering amusing, Ethan did sometimes wish there was a little less conflict in his friendships.

"You guys remember what happened the first time we came out here." Conner finally broke the silence.

Ethan smiled wistfully, "Yeah, those were the days."

Kira let out a derisive snort, "Oh definitely, the good old days of fighting disgusting monsters while wearing unflattering spandex uniforms."

"I don't think it was that unflattering on me." Conner playfully teased and Kira lashed out with a playful punch. Ethan closed his eyes and prepared for another argument to explode but after a few seconds the only response was Conner's hand lightly slapping Kira's arm and the Yellow Ranger let out an uncharacteristic giggle_. Well that is definitely an interesting change of pace_. Ethan thought for a few moments as he watched his two friends stare at each other with guarded eyes. The Blue Ranger decided to voice his thoughts, "We wouldn't be friends if it wouldn't have been for that day."

Kira chewed on her bottom lip while Conner laced his fingers behind his head and stared up at the sky. The three of them dwelled on that thought for a moment before Kira expanded on Ethan's words, "If we hadn't become Power Rangers, none of us would have given the other the time of day."

Conner sat up on his elbows, "So? That's deep and all, but what does it matter now?"

Ethan sat up as well and gave his friend a stern look, "I just wonder that if becoming Power Rangers is what made us friends, what happens now that we lost the Power?"

"Why does that mean everything is going to change?"

"Because it already has!" Kira shot up and dusted herself off before trudging back towards the house.

"Trent." Ethan replied to Conner's quizzical expression. The Blue Ranger than called after Kira, "I don't want to belittle your frustration, but Trent and his father did go through a traumatic experience together. Why don't you talk to Trent instead of pouting here with us?"

Kira rounded sharply, "And you think those experiences weren't traumatic for us as well? You don't think I feel guilty for how I'm acting? And it isn't just about Trent." Kira marched back towards him and Conner and as Ethan stood up the Yellow Ranger jabbed her finger into his chest. "It's all of us—we're all going our separate ways and we'll all go back to our normal lives and do our normal stuff—none of which included being friends."

"That's not fair." Ethan jabbed Kira back, "We went through some life changing events this past year. You don't go 'back to normal' after the stuff we went through together." The Yellow Ranger's glare softened as Ethan continued, "The stuff that brought us together was pretty powerful, but our friendship has grown beyond that. The Power brought us together, but we chose to be friends and we can choose to stay friends."

Kira smiled half-heartedly, "I wish I could believe that." She whispered, "But Dr. O barely talks to any of his old Ranger friends and they were a very tight team. He just gets a few letters now and then; he doesn't even know what half of them do now."

Conner lifted his hands up in the air, "Whoa Kira, we are not the same as those guys. Dr. O's teams went through a lot of changes, but we three stayed together from beginning to end. Like Ethan said, we choose what happens between us. Besides, Trent said Dr. O went back to Angel Grove for a reunion. What do you want to bet all of his friends are going to be there? Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

Ethan gave Kira a gentle pat on the shoulder as she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "Everything has changed so fast in the last couple weeks and I think loosing the Power was harder than I thought it would be."

"Dr. O did say it kind of threw your body into a sort of depressive state. I'll be the first to admit I've felt those feelings, but than I hang out with Conner here and I remember that I have a bright future ahead of me while he has a failed soccer career."

"Ha ha, very funny." Conner playfully punched Ethan before turning serious, "I've felt it too, this depression thing. Dr. O said it goes away in time, we just need to stick together."

Ethan and Kira nodded and the Yellow Ranger's smile seemed more genuine than a moment before. "We should head back." She pointed towards Dr. O's house, "I've had enough of the psycho-babble for one day."

The three laughed as they slowly started back towards Conner's car, but as the seconds passed Conner slowed until he came to a complete stop. Ethan turned, "What is it man?"

The Red Ranger's face was grim as his eyes darted around them, "I think there's someone watching us."

"What do you mean?" Kira's voice dropped to a whisper as she turned her head in all directions, "Where do you think they are?"

Conner shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

Ethan raised his eyebrows and looked around; he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What are you talking about?"

"Be quiet!" Both Kira and Conner admonished in unison, the Yellow ranger continued, "Conner's right. The creepy rating in this place just skyrocketed."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ethan threw his hands in the air in frustration while his friends continued to search for their supposed watcher. The sound of a twig snapping caused Kira and Conner to turn and take defensive stances. "You guys do realize we're in the middle of the woods, right? You're going to drop kick a couple of furry little animals, huh? Is that the plan, oh wise leader? Do you think we need the Zords to battle a couple of wild bunnies?"

Conner turned towards his friend with a menacing glare, "Don't you feel it? It's just like the first time!"

"Oh come on, it's not like a bunch of Tyrannodrones are suddenly going to fall out of the sky and attack us." Ethan rolled his eyes.

Kira and Conner stared at the Blue Dino Ranger with identical expressions of horror and the two of them held their breath as they waited for something to happen. When it didn't, they released a slow sigh of relief.

"See." Ethan teased, "It's a good thing the Blue Ranger is the logical one, because you two are so paranoid…" In a flash of green and black, the three were surrounded by the very familiar Tyrannodrones. "Well crap."

"Ethan." Conner turned to his friend with a somber expression, "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Jason was used to getting up at the crack of dawn for his workouts, but since summer was out he had gotten into the habit of sleeping in a bit. The first Red Ranger truly enjoyed teaching Phys. Ed at Angel Grove Middle School, but after 9 months of whiny students who were just hitting puberty, Jason was more than ready for summer break. Having become accustomed to waking up much later, Jason was still moving slowly through his house as he tried to prepare breakfast for the other Rangers. He had made a late dash to the grocery store last night once Tommy had informed him that _everyone_ was going to be present today. Jason grabbed an egg but didn't get a good grip and he could only watch in mild annoyance as it landed on his bare foot.

Jason needed coffee and he needed it now.

"Morning sunshine!" Tommy's voice bellowed through the front door and Jason glanced at the clock: 7:30 am—they were a half hour early.

"What's going on Oliver?" Jason sneered as he hastily wiped the egg from his foot before the group of five could get to the kitchen; doing a very poor job. "Did hell suddenly freeze over or are pigs flying—you're early!"

Tommy muttered a few choice obscenities under his breath but bit back any remark; Jason gave his friend a triumphant smirk that promptly faded when all eyes fell on his egg covered foot. "Having problems?" Zack pointed at the counter and the mess Jason had made.

The counter was covered in milk and pancake mix, the coffee maker was unplugged and Jason had poured the pancake batter onto a skillet that he had yet to turn on. The Red Ranger's shoulders slumped in defeat, "What do you guys think about going out for breakfast?" he offered with a pathetic smile.

Kim giggled and Trini shook her head firmly, "This isn't that bad." She stepped bravely into the kitchen and gently pushed him out. Jason felt a slight shiver at the touch of her skin against his, but he dismissed the thought and allowed her to direct him out of the kitchen. "It was very nice of you to offer to make us all breakfast, but you should have never tried to do it all on your own."

"Typical Jason; he doesn't know when to ask for help" Kim teased as she and Kat started cleaning up Jason's mess.

Jason inhaled sharply as Trini's hand ran up his arm and rested on his shoulder. "We'll get you some coffee as soon as it's ready; just leave the rest to us."

Jason opened his mouth to argue, but in reality he just didn't want to. He turned towards Tommy and Zack who were clearly avoiding any offer of help for the ladies, "Are you two just going to stand there and do nothing?"

Zack and Tommy exchanged glances, "Yeah."

"That sounds about right."

"That's just fine." Kat teased as she shooed the men into the living room. "You three catch up. Rocky, Adam and Aisha will be here by eight and Tanya will be coming later this morning."

"She's not coming with Adam?" Jason asked with genuine surprise and Kat shook her head. He had known that Adam adored Tanya and last he knew their relationship had been strong. Still, that had been some time ago and Jason had thought they would have been married by now, so maybe things hadn't worked out so well.

Kat didn't elaborate, though Jason was sure she knew more about the situation then she let on. "Oh Jason," Trini called from the kitchen, "I'm sorry I forgot to give you your jacket back last night. I hung it in the coat closet by the front door; I hope that's alright."

"Uh yeah, that's fine." Jason stammered, turning towards Tommy. "I gave her my jacket?"

Both Zack and Tommy suppressed their laughter, "Don't you remember?" Tommy sneered, "While you were lecturing me about carrying Kim's luggage you were making a move on Trini."

"No way, seriously?" Zack pretended to be appalled. "You, our valiant Red Ranger, tried to worm his way up to Trini's room and into her pants?" Zack's voice trailed off into laughter and Jason felt his cheeks burning as Tommy bit his lips to keep from bursting out.

"I was not making any moves on Trini." Jason snapped under his breath, "It was probably cold and I was just being nice." Tommy and Zack nodded innocently, "Besides, she's just a friend and I wouldn't make a move on her when she's made it clear that she's still hung up on Billy."

"Whoa," Zack's smile faded and Tommy's expression turned somber. "Man, that boat—or perhaps space ship—sailed years ago when Billy left for Aquitar. Yeah Trini's probably still hurting, and no one blames her for that, but she knows that Billy isn't coming back for her and I doubt she wants to wait for him. She needs someone to come along and remind her to live her life and find love with someone who will stay here with her."

Jason digested Zack's words; he had noticed Trini's change in demeanor during their conversation at the coffee house the day before. How she grew more lighthearted as the day progressed, how her skin seemed less pale and the light in her eyes grew brighter the longer they were together. Maybe Zack was right and Trini simply needed to be shown that there was more to life than wallowing in the regret of a relationship that never was.

Jason had never thought of Trini as anything as a friend, but he had to admit that yesterday had been a wonderful day and Trini had been the perfect companion. The two had grown closer during the Peace Conference, but Jason had never considered asking Trini out. Of course, at that time, Trini had still believed Billy would be back in Angel Grove when she returned. He was the one who broke the news to her when Billy left and he was the one who listened to her cry for over an hour as her heart broke. That day had forever changed their friendship and perhaps opened the door to the possibility for something more, Jason just couldn't see it.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bro." Tommy teased, interrupting Jason's thoughts, "You look like you're thinking a little too hard." Jason smiled, but said nothing and decided that he would need coffee before he could contemplate anything else concerning Trini.

On cue, Kim walked in balancing three mugs in her hand. "Here you go, boys." Jason took his red mug, Zack reached for the black and she finally handed Tommy the white mug with a smile and a playful wink that didn't escape Jason or Zack's eyes. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you handsome gentleman." She called over her shoulder as she sauntered back into the kitchen.

Jason and Zack waited for her to return to the kitchen before rounding on Tommy. The former White Ranger stoically took a sip of his coffee without remark, but Jason noticed his eyes lingered on the spot Kim had just been. "Are we going to talk about that?" Jason finally demanded.

"I thought we had settled that last night." Tommy replied casually, blowing on his coffee.

"I wasn't there for that conversation." Zack whined pitifully.

"It wasn't all that interesting." Tommy shrugged one shoulder, "I don't have feelings for Kim, good or bad, anymore. I'm over the letter and I'm over her. I hope everyone else can drop the matter and let the two of us move forward as friends."

Jason decided to let the matter go for the morning while Zack appeared ready to forge ahead, but one stern look from Dr. Oliver shut him up. The Red Ranger was certain enough people would bring up the matter of Tommy and Kim as the days progressed and in case they all forgot, they had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're not waiting for Tanya?" Rocky called from the back seat where Adam had banished him after making one too many smart-ass comments about Adam's Frog Ninjazord. "I mean, really she's only going to be about an hour behind us. Are we really going to be missing that much--other than helping Jason make breakfast?"

Adam took a deep breath and gave a pleading glance in Aisha's direction; she smiled pleasantly as she spun around in her seat to reach back and smack Rocky on the side of the head. "I don't think we need to go over that again." She replied sweetly through clenched teeth, a clear warning for Rocky to shut up.

"Damn Aisha!" Rocky rubbed the side of his head, "Could you at least hit me with your right hand? I gave you a huge rock and I don't appreciate it being used for spousal abuse!"

Aisha held out her left and admired her wedding band. "You did do a good job Rocko." She sighed, "Once you finally got your act together and asked me."

Adam stifled his laughter, though Rocky would never say so; it was Aisha who delayed the proposal by not coming back from her Zeo Quest. It was her decision to stay in Africa that delayed their relationship and rushed their wedding, which ended up being an elopement in Las Vegas. He watched Aisha as she played with her ring and Adam felt a twinge of regret as he remembered the ring he carried with him every day.

The first time he had asked Tanya to marry him she had said yes and Adam had thought that nothing could bring him down from his euphoric high. It was a few weeks after they announced their engagement that Tanya's singing career took off and Adam was offered the first of many parts as a stuntman for several blockbuster hits. After a year of trying to pin down a date and just trying to find a few moments together, Tanya gave Adam the ring back and told him they needed to wait. They were both certain their careers would settle and once they had made names for themselves, they would have more opportunities for each other. Adam had been saddened by the thought of waiting, but relieved to think they were doing what was best for both of them.

They continued to get together whenever their schedules allowed and Adam had never once doubted that their plans for the future were still the same. Until one day Tanya came to his doorstep unannounced and called everything off. She was crying and spouting out how none of this was fair to Adam; that she wasn't sure she could make time for him and he deserved much better. She walked off and while Adam pleaded with her, telling her he would rather wait for the rest of his life then move on. Tanya replied that that was exactly why she had to leave.

"Hey Adam," Rocky asked tentatively, "how are things with you and Tanya?" Though Rocky and Adam were still best of friends and discussed everything with each other, Tanya was the one subject that Rocky knew to be taboo. Adam thought for a moment, remembering the next time he saw Tanya.

She had just finished her second tour and the two had innocently bumped into each other at one of L.A.'s hottest clubs. A night of heavy drinking, dancing, and confessions led to a morning of pain and uncertainty for Adam. The second Black Ranger had made the alcohol induced mistake of asking Tanya to marry him again. Terrified and worried, Tanya almost bolted out the door but Adam managed to calm her down with a single kiss. The former Yellow Ranger never said yes, but her lack of any response gave Adam unfounded hope. The next morning Tanya said that things were still the same between them and she walked out the door with her head hung low.

And so their relationship went. As large as Los Angeles was it always seemed that Adam and Tanya were being pulled together by some invisible force. They got together several times a year, and has time went on the meetings involved less alcohol and more confessions. Adam was convinced that Tanya still loved him, but she would never tell him why she refused to let their relationship progress to the level Adam was so certain they should be. Though they spent months apart, every time he was with her they never missed a beat—everything was so natural between them. So how then did everything get so screwed up?

"I guess it's been about six weeks since I last saw her." Adam thought back with a wistful smile. It was the first time Tanya slept in and spent the whole day with him, never once showing any inclination that she wanted to leave until he dropped her off at the airport for her visit to New York. The kiss she gave him as she said good bye was one that once again gave Adam hope that things were now on the right path, but since that day Adam hadn't heard one word from Tanya.

Adam sighed as he turned into Jason's driveway. Some things never change.

* * *

Kira used her body to its full ability; she took the instincts she had honed while a Ranger and applied the knowledge the Dr. Oliver had given her and the guys during the past year and managed to keep the Tyrannodrones at bay. She knew; however, that her body could only give her so much and then it would give out. In order to beat the Tyrannodrones—and whoever sent them—they would all need the Dino Gems. To her right, Conner seemed to be handling his attackers well and to her left Ethan was also having some success. The blows hit harder this time, Kira winced, as a Drone nailed a hard kick to her side. The Power had provided some shield, even unmorphed, to protect their bodies and keep them in the game longer.

"We can't keep this up forever." She called out with winded breath. "We need some sort of strategy."

Ethan nodded in agreement, unable to find the air to speak. Conner dodged one punch and called back, "We don't exactly have time to sit down and chat about which tactics are better suited for this situation." He wasn't as lucky as another fist knocked his shoulder and sent him sprawling backwards. Kira felt a moment of fear before Conner got back to his feet and back on the offensive. "What we need to do is just get out of here."

Ethan shot Kira a look saying 'I got to agree with him' and she nodded in defeat. Conner motioned his head towards Dr. O's house and Conner's car; their only true possibility of escape. Kira engaged a Drone and carefully maneuvered the dance so that she was in a position to make a break for it. As soon as the opportunity arouse, she and the guys did just that. Unfortunately their plan relied too much on luck and before they made it two feet, the number of Tyrannodrones doubled.

"I think it's safe to say that these guys aren't working on their own accord." Ethan had finally found his breath.

Kira nodded, "Someone else is watching us—and calling the shots."

"We'll worry about that later." Conner snapped, "We've got to get out of here."

The Yellow Dino Ranger understood that their only chance to escape meant to keep fighting, so she did just that. She pulled no punches and gave everything her all. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and wondered if the adrenaline had finally started to kick in because the pain of each blow seemed lessened as time passed. She understood exactly why when she found herself pinned against a tree and she let out a scream as the Tyrannodrone prepared its final strike.

It took her a moment to realize that the Drone, along with some of its comrades, had been sent flying back by the force of her cry. Conner and Ethan had noticed it too and the three exchanged wicked grins as they charged full force and Kira now understood that the rush she had felt moments before was not adrenaline, but the return of the Power. Conner was moving at lighting fast speed and Ethan blocking and returning every hit with solid force.

"I think it's time for a new plan!" Kira called out and Conner and Ethan broke out into grins and Conner called his team together.

"Let's suit up!"

* * *

Tommy closed his eyes and smiled as he took in the cool California morning. They all sat on the deck in Jason's modest-sized back yard, each taking turns catching the others up on their lives. It had been a half hour since Rocky and the others arrived and Adam and Jason had already shared their stories. "So, now I'm living in Chicago and I'm this close" Trini held her index finger and thumb up, barely a centimeter apart, "to making Partner."

"Congratulations Trini!" Kim exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her best childhood friend. "Do you do a lot of Pro Bono work?"

Trini nodded the affirmative as she took a sip of her mimosa, which was Kat's idea, before continuing "The firm takes pride in all the volunteer work it does for the community, which was the main reason I worked so hard for them."

Tommy couldn't help but take a quick glance at Jason and noticed the look of pride on the first Red Ranger's face. Tommy was certainly starting to believe there was some justification to his allegations towards Jason earlier, even if they had originally been made in jest. It would be interesting to see how things played out over the course of the next few days. Joining back into the conversation, "And what about you Rocko?"

"Well, I've still got my dojo in Stone Canyon." Rocky was beaming, "And I'm getting ready to open two more here in Angel Grove—Aisha is taking some time away from the Animal Hospital to help set up."

The Second Yellow Ranger leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and smiled, "I've needed a break from the hospital for a while and Rocky has wanted to do this for so long."

The former White Ranger was hardly surprised to hear that Aisha was a veterinarian; after all she remained in Africa specifically to help the animals there. It was also good to see Aisha and Rocky in a relationship after they had both pointedly ignored their feelings for each other for so long. Tommy glanced around the table, it was the one Ranger relationship that everyone had known about for some time—since the Red Ranger mission, specifically.

Shortly after he had received his message from Andros and tried to touch base with Jason, Tommy had called the second Red Ranger. He didn't bother containing his surprise when Aisha answered his phone; after all, he hadn't even known she was back from Africa. She laughed jovially while he collected his wits and grimly informed Aisha that he needed to speak to Rocky. He could practically hear the glow in her voice has she ignored him and rambled on about her elopement with Rocky. Tommy was flushed with embarrassment as she told him that they were currently on their honeymoon and the former Power Ranger leader made a split second decision—and prayed Rocky would someday forgive him.

He knew that Rocky would be a great asset to the team, but Tommy could imagine the look on Aisha's face as Rocky left her—while on their honeymoon—to go gallivanting on the moon. It had taken the two so long to get together and Tommy did not wish to stir up trouble early in their marriage. So, he smiled and gave Aisha his best wishes and told her to have Rocky call him after the honeymoon and not a moment before. Rocky had been hurt, but after an earful from Aisha, Tommy was certain everything had been settled.

"…and so once Zack and I returned from London, we started our dance school in New York."

Tommy snapped back to attention as he realized they had moved on to the two newest love birds of the group. All heads turned towards Tommy as he was next in line to speak. He mulled over the past years in his head and wondered what he should say and what—if any—should be left out. What would they think if they knew he had been a Power Ranger once again? Was it something they even needed to know? He took a quick glance at the group and decided against it, today they were just normal adults without super powers; tomorrow would be different. "Well, as you know I got my doctorate in Paleontology and after some research and lab work, I decided to settle for a quiet life teaching high school science. I just finished my first year." There were some smiles and nods, but Jason's pointed gaze did not escape Tommy's sight and the Black Dino Ranger knew that if anyone had suspicions it would be Jason.

It was Kim's turn to speak and Tommy braced himself for just about anything, but before she spoke up Kat offered to get everyone refills on mimosa's and coffee. There were heartfelt agreements all around, so Kim waited to tell her story. "Does anyone else think it's odd?" Adam broke the silence as they waited, "We were such close friends and we've been through a lot together; and still after all this time, we've barely kept in touch? I mean, we all write to each other every few months and Zack's religious about calling everyone on his birthday. But, this just feels so weird."

The group fell into silence and Tommy digested Adam's words. He had noticed it all morning, the conflicting feeling of falling back into old habits with old friends and yet the nagging sensation that in some way these people were now strangers to him. "I know what you mean." Tommy sighed, "Our letters were so focused on the past, the times and places we were all so familiar with and shared together."

It was certainly amazing how so much could change and yet everything could still feel the same--Tommy caught Kimberly's eyes and her smile widened ever so slightly—well, almost everything. He still had to sort out what exactly he felt towards her before he took any steps towards moving forward with their friendship. "Here's what I want to know." Trini's grin was mischievous as she turned her attention towards Tommy, "I want to know exactly why Tommy decided not to write any of us this year. I know Zack was crushed when you didn't answer his birthday call."

Tommy shrugged, wondering how much longer he could dodge this bullet. "It was my first year teaching and it kept me busy."

Jason leaned back in his chair and frowned darkly, "Don't think we didn't notice that you're wearing black." The group descended into silence and it was clear that they all grasped the meaning of Jason's accusation. They followed news about the current Ranger teams well enough to know what Jason had been referring to. "You could have told us, bro. You know we would all understand and would have done anything to help you."

Tommy shook his head, "I know." He paused and tried to find an excuse, "I just wanted to protect you guys from it all."

Kim's look of concern did not escape Tommy's notice and Kat had walked back out onto the deck just in time to hear it all. "I knew it." Kim stated softly and Kat nodded in agreement, "They were showing news footage from one of your battles and I recognized you instantly."

"Same here." Kat interrupted, "Zack was pissed as hell that you stole his color."

Zack folded his arms and glared at Tommy, "I would like it back." He snapped, but Tommy could see the mirth in his eyes. "You've got the green coin now, so stop wearing my color."

Tommy smirked, "You're just jealous because I pull it off better."

"No one does it better than the original."

"Hey!" Adam broke in, feigning hurt.

Zack turned towards the second Black Ranger with sympathy, but Tommy's phone interrupted anything he was about to say.

The caller ID identified the caller as Conner McKnight. "Hello." Tommy answered as he stepped away from the group.

"Dude, you have to come back to Reefside NOW!" Conner's words were harried and Tommy could hear just a small ounce of fear behind them, still Tommy found himself annoyed that his pleasant day had been interrupted.

"Dude, listen carefully." Tommy mocked, "One: Don't call me dude. I'm sure we've had this conversation before." He set off on a lecture, "Two: Don't call me unless you're surrounded by Tyrannodrones, and even then…think twice. Three: I can't come back to Reefside; I've got Ranger business here in Angel Grove."

Tommy heard Conner inhale sharply before replying. "One: You're not my teacher anymore. Two: We_ are_ surrounded by Tyrannodrones. Three: The Dino Gems have been reactivated--you have Ranger business here!"

"Oh shit!" Tommy snapped, nearly dropping the phone and catching the attention of everyone present. He took a moment to collect himself, "Listen, there's a key under the flower pot on the steps. Use that to get into the house."

There was silence for a moment before Conner slowly replied, "We're already in your house."

"How did you get in?"

"Ethan broke down your door."

Tommy began to rub his temples, "Damnit, you'll set off the security system. Are you in the basement?" Conner replied to the affirmative. "Tell Ethan to…"

"Ethan's not here." Conner interrupted impatiently, "him and Kira already morphed and went back outside to fight. He said he already hacked into your system and disabled the alarm."

Frustrated, Tommy began to clench and unclench his fist, "What's the point of a state of the art security system, Haley, if a 17 year old video game geek can hack into your system?"

"That's a good question, Dr. O."

Tommy sighed, "Listen, I don't know what's going on but I can't get to you guys. I'm perfectly confidant that you guys can handle this on your own; you are more than capable. Call Haley and let her know, maybe she can help from Hong Kong. There's something going down here too and there's a possibility these two things are connected. I'm staying here for now; just keep me in the loop."

"Fine, I guess." Conner hardly sounded pleased, "Just promise to keep us informed. You say you have Ranger business there in Angel Grove, well just remember that we're Rangers here too. We deserve to be told what you're up to."

Tommy considered arguing the point, but he realized Conner's words held some truth to them. Tommy had never intended to leave the Dino Thunder Rangers in the dark; he had merely sought to protect them. "Fine then." He conceded, "Do the best you can, and we'll do all within our powers to help you."

"What about the Black Dino Gem?" Conner asked dryly.

Tommy paused, he was sure he had been given the Dragon Coin for a reason, "Hang onto it for the time being and make sure Trent gets the White Gem. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Fine, I've got to go." And the Red Dino Ranger hung up before Tommy could say another word.

* * *

Conner snapped his phone shut and tossed it aside with a sense of frustration. He tried not to dwell on the conversation he had just had and the revelations that had come with it. He slipped his Morpher on his wrist and smiled with anticipation as he prepared himself to call forth his powers.

"Don't bother, dude." Ethan's voice sounded out, "They ran away as soon as they saw Kira and I morphed, they definitely weren't expecting that."

Conner sagged in disappointment, "Where's Kira?"

Ethan shrugged, "She was just behind me."

Just then Kira plodded down the steps holding a small green piece of paper and wearing an odd expression on her face. "Did you get a hold of Dr. O?" She asked.

Conner relayed to them the conversation he had just shared and as they continued, Ethan's expression grew darker as Kira's seemed more enlightened. "That explains this then."

She held out the note to Conner who in turn read it aloud. "So he's reunion is actually a Ranger mission?" Ethan was clearly surprised, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He doesn't trust us." Conner sneered, "We're not good enough, so he calls his old team back."

Kira frowned, "I don't think Dr. O put this together and I do think he trusts us. Let's try and give him the benefit of the doubt and focus on the real problems at hand."

Kira's calm voice was soothing to Conner's anger and the Red Dino Ranger listened to her logic—for the time being—and focused on the task ahead of them. "Ethan, you try calling Haley." He snapped into leader-mode, "Use Dr. O's phone." He added vindictively and ignored the guilt that loomed as Kira rolled her eyes, "Kira, you take the White Gem to Trent and make sure he's okay." She nodded and rushed back up the stairs and Conner called back as an alarming thought crossed his mind, "And find out about Anton! And be careful!"

The door slammed shut behind her and Conner hoped she heard him.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm sitting here with Tanya Sloan!" Kim exclaimed girlishly as she stared, wide-eyed at the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"Girl, you've said that about a thousand times today." Aisha teased and the first Pink Ranger's cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." She offered in embarrassment.

Tanya smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. I've fended off much worse."

Kim nodded in understanding. The five Ranger women had spent the day shopping and the group had become a cohesive unit instantly. Kim could already read Tanya fairly well and it never escaped her notice when the Yellow Ranger's eyes would linger over towards Adam. From what Kim could gather, the two had a very serious relationship at one time, but Adam seemed somewhat cold and distant towards her since she arrived and Kim could see that Tanya was conflicted. Kim wisely kept her mouth shut about the situation, understanding that there was probably far more involved then she understood.

The guys' laughter broke her train of thought and her head spun around. It was dinnertime and the guys were all surrounding Jason's grill as they prepared the burgers. Tommy stood slightly back from the group; his laughter was tense and lined with worry, though Kim was sure only she could notice. He was clearly bothered and would always pull out his phone to see if he had somehow missed a call. He had informed them all about the happenings in Reefside and though he beamed with pride as he spoke of the Dino Thunder Rangers, Kim could see a spark of concern in his eyes.

Kim had wanted to approach him all day and try to alleviate his worries, or at the very least offer him an outlet. She held herself back; however, as she was unsure of just how to approach him. Tommy had been avoiding her all day, making no clear indications on where _they_ stood. She was certain that whatever anger he had once harbored about the letter and long since ebbed, but beyond that she couldn't be sure. He had made no indication that they could proceed as friends.

As she wrapped her fingers around her beer, her ring clinked against the glass and Kim's thoughts were brought crashing back to reality. She noticed that the other four women were sharing knowing looks and Trini finally asked the question Kim had tried to avoid all day. "You went on and on about your landscaping firm, but not one mention of a fiancé or a husband?"

Kim tried to smile, but her attempt was weak and she was sure even Tanya could see through the charade. "Is he the one?" she asked softly as she took a sip of her water.

She didn't have to say it for Kim to know exactly what she meant. Tanya had been around during the time the letter came, and though Kim had hoped the matter could be avoided entirely she had hardly fooled herself into thinking it would never be brought up. "Yeah." She replied, than hastily added, "His name is Bryan."

"I see an engagement ring, but not a wedding band." Aisha added perceptively.

"Wait, "Tanya sat up straighter, "It's been this long and you aren't married yet?"

"We hit a few snags early on." Kim refused to elaborate, her mind already wandering back towards Tommy. She had yet to tell Bryan that she was in Angel Grove and she had intentionally left her phone back at the hotel in an attempt to avoid his calls. She knew she would have to call him tonight, otherwise he would call her mother and that was a mess she was certain she wanted to avoid. She sighed and took a sip of her beer. She had come back to Angel Grove with childish notions that something could happen with Tommy and that the past years of guilt and doubt would be erased.

She sat up and walked inside the house, aware of four wary sets of eyes following her long after she had vanished from their sight. She turned on the lights in Jason's guest bathroom and frowned at herself in the mirror. "You're so stupid Kimberly Ann Hart."

She held back the tears as she frowned at the ring on her finger. The ring that would bind her to another man; the ring that removed Tommy from her life; the ring that dragged her down and held her captive from the life she had once lived.

She had the power to remove the ring from her finger and free herself from its prison, but the reality was that she did not have the courage to do so. Bryan had been a steady source of comfort and friendship and though Kim would always love him, she knew that he wasn't what she wanted. She wanted companionship; she was afraid that she would be alone again and that was something she couldn't handle. She wanted her friends back—she wanted Tommy back—and she was so close to reclaiming the life she had once had, even the Power was now at her fingertips. But she was a grown woman trying live a little girl's fantasy. Tommy was no longer her White Knight even though only he could rescue her from drowning in the life she was living.

_A/N: So, everyone is back together! I'm taking a while to get to the action because I've got a lot of characters and almost ten years of their lives to establish. I wanted to kind of give everyone a sense of what each Ranger has been doing, without taking too much time. So, you'll get snippets of what has been happening in their lives every now and then. Also, this is my first attempt at really writing the Dino Thunder team, so I hope I did a good job with their characters. And now…my "Forever Red Rant"._

_So, a while back I had stumbled upon the Power Rangers on YouTube and re-established my love for the original series. I then heard about the Forever Red episode and was super excited that there would be a reunion of this proportion! I was so out of the loop when it came to Power Ranger history…so I had assumed we would see Jason, Tommy and Rocky together again. Right away I knew that wouldn't be the case: I noticed Steve was not listed in the opening credits. I was very understanding; it's hard to get everyone back, scheduling conflicts and such. I assumed they would come up with a good story to explain Rocky's absence._

_WRONG!_

_Not one word, not one frickin word about Rocky. I was heartbroken that his character—a character that I loved and adored—had been thrown aside and seemingly forgotten. So, I came up with my own story to explain Rocky's absence. This is where the Rocky/Aisha elopement plot came from—and you'll probably see it mentioned in other stories I write as well. I like to be consistent with things like that. So take that Forever Red! Of course, that episode did have one of the best lines ever (you T/K fans know what I'm talking about…)._

_End Rant_

_Had to get that off my chest…Chapter 3 is coming soon and things start to get ugly as our enemy shows its face and our pleasant reunion turns bitter very quickly. _


End file.
